


Forever intertwined

by alexisriversong



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve, Symbiote Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: symbiote!Tony infests Steve but rather than taking over, falls in love with this Very Dumb Human, 'oh god, how did you survive without me'I don't remember where I got this prompt from... I think it was a discord but I can't remember which one. If you recognise the prompt, this is for you!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289582
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Forever intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge M1 mission: fandom! AU
> 
> Also written for the Tony Stark bingo card 3032 square S5: Steve Rogers/Captain America (Steve is not Captain America in this fic, but the Fic is centred on him, so I feel that the prompt is filled) 
> 
> Rated mature for talks of killing and future alien/human sex...

  
Tony had always thought humans were dumb and weak, he had always hated to kill his hosts and leave traces and had long ago learnt to survive in a world that hated the weird and different. 

Symbiotes were obviously weird and different and, if Tony made himself known to the world, he would have a very short life. He used his intelligence to help humans defend themselves from aliens and create new sources of energy. In exchange, the humans let him borrow their bodies for a while, they fed him chocolate and have him the nutrients he needed to live through supplements. It was never long term though. After a while, they wanted their bodies back. He was never fully compatible with them and their antibodies always tried to expel him.

That was until he found Steve.

Steve was a weird human, his body was small and there were lots of germs infecting it, he also was really weak physically and couldn't breathe properly. The fact that made him different though, was that he had no antibodies, maybe that was why he was so sick, but it made him perfect for Tony. 

He could easily fix his problems from the inside, help him breathe normally was a no issue and so was fixing his vertebral column to make him stand straight and proud, he could also fix his heart and The optical nervous system that made his sight deficient. All of this was possible if only the stubborn kid would let him! 

It took him incredibly long to convince him to work his magic on him. Thankfully, his previous host was his doctor and managed to convince the kid to bond with him and from then it was easier to convince him to get fixed. 

The kid was kind of dumb, but not THAT dumb. He had no idea how Steve had survived without him, he almost couldn't actually. He had been called a lot of names in his life on Earth and on Klyntar, he had been forced to kill and do bad things, but he would never take over Steve's body without consent like he had been forced to do with most previous hosts (not Bruce, the doctor was kind with him and kind of his friend, he had found Steve for him), so he asked, kindly.

The problem wasn't only Steve though. He had an overprotective friend almost sibling over his shoulder that mostly frowned at Tony until he admitted that he was good for Steve and accepted his presence in Steve's body. It took a while.

When he managed to convince them all and slowly started fixing Steve, he knew he was home with him. 

"Can I stay here forever?" 

"It's not like that will be a long time" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Means I'm going to die soon, humans die all the time from all my problems. Also, I can't eat chocolate for you to feed on, I am allergic to it. You'll leave me and I'll die" 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I won't leave. You can eat whatever you want and do anything from now on, until I'm here, I'll fix you all the time if I need to. Moreso, my fixes are forever, once fixed, you could totally live without me. You just have to strengthen your muscles and stop worrying so much. That's why I'm asking though. Can I stay here forever? I think you are it for me. My final host, I'll never want another one after you" 

Steve was silent for a while, trying to understand the implications of that. 

"Why did you tell me? I can just decide to make you go and have a marrow transplant to get my antibodies back now that I know that you fixed the rest of my problems for good. Why did you take the chance?" 

"I... Care about you?" 

"Is that a question?" 

"No. I do. I grew affection for you. I... What do you humans say? I think I love you. Not sure, never felt this way before" He sounded shy and unsure, something that Steve never thought the alien could be. "I trust you" he added. 

Steve sighed and nodded. "You have grown on me, and I'm not saying this just to say it. How's it going to work though? Do you even know what loving someone enties?" 

"I'd die for you" 

"Please, don't do that. Let me say this in another way. What happens when I fall in love with someone and want a family?" 

"Can't you fall in love with me for that? I'll be a good father to our spawn" 

"How would that... No, okay, I don't want to know. Just... I'd like to have sex with my partner, kiss them..." 

"Would you like to kiss me?" 

"How? You are in me!" 

"I can get out" and he did, he materialized a head from Steve's shoulder and started him in the eyes. His body was reddish and looked like armour at first, he morphed though, making himself more human like, he even added facial hair in his favourite fashion. 

"Oh... Wow" Steve was breathless even if there was no problem with his lungs now. "That should be weird. It kind of isn't though" 

"Is it okay? I can change face and also materialize a humanoid body shape if needed... I..." he was interrupted by soft lips claiming his in a kiss. 

"You are perfect the way you are" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really" they kissed again for a while, until Tony had to rest a bit. They could figure the details later but, for the moment... 

"You can stay forever" 

Tony hummed happily in the background of Steve's mind and settled himself close to Steve's heart, guarding it, checking that everything was in working order. 

He wondered how Steve had lived without him, but he also has never lived totally before finding Steve. He was a dumb human, but less than the others. He was everything! 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
